


I Can't Believe It's Him

by Alec_Bane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin, Alpha Jean, Alpha Levi, Alpha Mikasa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Eren, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, omega armin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 20:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: During the texting Jean is italicized and Eren is bold.

I just wanted to stay home and study, but no. My boyfriend Jean, insisted that I come to some college party with him. Jean is a senior and I'm a junior. We've been dating for almost two years now. 

I had just come home from school when Jean texted me. 

"Babe my cousin is having a college party. You should come with me."

"I have studying to do."

"You study all the time. I can't show up without a date."

"You're about to graduate. Soon you'll be going to a lot of college parties."

"I want to go now while I'm still in high school. Just come with me."

"Fine."

"Great I'll pick you up at eight."

That's how things are in our relationship. I'm constantly stuck doing whatever Jean says. It's because I'm an omega and he's an alpha. Mikasa keeps telling me that I should dump him. I tried doing that once...it didn't end well and I've been scared to try ever since.

~One Year Ago~

Eren couldn't believe what he was seeing. Jean kissing someone. A girl? No. Jean was kissing Marco, his best friend out of all people. Eren didn't know whether to be hurt or pissed, but he was both. 

Eren couldn't focus during class that day after seeing that, so he asked to go to the bathroom. He got there and washed his face with cold water trying to calm down a little; when Jean, out of all people, walked in. 

Jean smiled. "Hey babe," he said stepping closer. His smile disappeared when he saw how pissed off Eren was. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?!" Eren exploded. "I SAW YOU KISSING MARCO! WHAT THE HELL JEAN?! YOU SAID THAT YOU LOVED ME! I'M DONE! I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

Jean punched Eren in the face and tackled him to the ground. Jean continued to punch him until Eren had a black eye and busted lip. "You're mine Eren," Jean whispered, his voice dangerously low. "You belong to me. Understand that." If wasn't a question. It was a demand.  
~Present~

Eight o'clock came but we didn't get there until around nine. Jean made change my outfit serval times because he didn't like what I was wearing. Eventually he just picked it out for me. 

Jean stayed with me for the first five minutes, but then ditched me to go hang out with cousin. I don't see why he didn't just dump me already. It's not like he needs me. He says that he loves me, but I wonder if he's lying like I am when he says it. 

I didn't see the difference between a college party and high school party. Around ten I couldn't find Jean and I was getting pretty pissed off. I wanted to go home. 

Ten thirty I started drinking heavily. Might as well enjoy myself while I'm here right?

Sun shine woke me from my slumber. I had a pounding headache and I felt like I was going to be sick. I sat up and quickly realized I was naked. Naked?! That meant that I... and someone else... we...

I fell back down on the bed which caused my head to hurt even more. I slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. I just lost my virginity and I don't even remember it. 

I walked downstairs and out of the house. When I got outside Jean's car was gone. He fucking left me here. I stormed home. I don't care if it's dangerous for an omega to walk home alone. I was pissed off at Jean, I could probably kill any attacker that came at me. 

I got home and climbed in through my bedroom window. I collapsed on the bed, wanting sleep to get rid of my headache. 

"Eren!" Mikasa knocked on the door loudly. 

"Go away!" I snapped at her.

"You have school Eren!" She snapped back.

"I'm sick!" I exclaimed. 

She left me alone after that. I guess that was good enough for her. I went back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

For the fifth day in a row I've thrown up. I don't think I'm sick... but...

"I'm worried about you," Armin said. We were in math class. Our math teacher doesn't really gave a shit about what we do, but Armin still insists on doing his work. Honestly he should be in the advanced class. "...Eren did you sleep with Jean recently?"

"Uhh... I don't think so," I said and felt my face getting hot. Armin looked at me seriously. "Eren. If you did you could be pregnant," Armin says. "No. You don't have to have sex on your heat to get pregnant."

He always knows what I'm going to say. "Armin I didn't sleep with Jean," I say and look down. "Or.... maybe I did. I went to a college party with him and slept with someone."

"Eren!" Armin whisper yells. "What the hell?! See this is why I hate you being with him. All he does is shit like this. He treats you like your less than and you're not! He doesn't deserve you and it's aggravating to see you waste so much time on him..."

I frowned. I always thought Armin was annoyed with me being with Jean, and he proved me right. 

"And now he's probably got you knocked up! Or some other alpha has and it's his fault for dragging you there!" Armin whispered yelled some more.

"We don't know that I'm pregnant," I whispered, starting to get nervous. "I could just be sick..."

"Yeah fucking right," Armin said as he rolled his eyes. "You need to know for sure Eren." There was a gentler tone in his voice. I guess now that Armin got the weight off his chest that he hates Jean and I as I couple, he's not as...mad. 

"Alright," I said. "I'll get a pregnancy test after school."

I didn't want to. I didn't want to know. I was horrified of the truth. I knew that the cashier would also judge me for buying a pregnancy test. I decided to swallow my pride and walk into the pharmacy.

I made sure no one was watching me as I went down the isle. I picked up the pregnancy test and ran to the bathroom. I couldn't buy the damn thing. I opened the box and read the directions. 

*short time skip*

"Armin..." I said after he answered the phone. "I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 3

As I lay on my bed staring up at my ceiling, all I can think about is the fact that I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant and I don't know the father. I can't keep the baby...can I ? Fuck I don't know. 

Mikasa is going to kill me as soon as she finds out. What actually that solves everything. Dead people don't have problems. Maybe I should just call her so I can die now. 

I sigh and roll over on my side. I need to sleep and I can't do I just lay there with my eyes closed. 

I don't remember falling asleep, but I wake up to the sound of my phone going off. 

Armin: I think I know of a way to find out who the father is.

Eren: Tell me.

Armin: What if the place had video cameras? 

Eren: That's actually a good idea.

There was a flaw in Armin's plan. I still haven't told Jean. It's almost been a week and the only people who know that I'm pregnant are me and Armin. The party was at Jean's cousin house. I would have to tell Jean if I wanted to see the camera footage. 

Jean: Hey baby isn't your heat supposed to be coming up? You think that maybe I could help you ;)

Oh shit. I'm pregnant. I won't be on my heat. I've pushed Jean away this long...

On the other hand...if I did have sex with him I can say the baby is his. The baby being Jean's is much better than it being some strangers baby right? 

Eren: Why wait? I can come to your place tonight 

Jean: Really? 

Eren: I mean unless you don't want me to...

Jean: I'll take you to my place after school

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I notice the time. Shit I'm going to be late. Mikasa wakes me up everyday but today? Seriously?

I rush to get ready. I manage to get on the bus. No it's not a school bus. It's a public bus. The only seat available is next to some really attractive guy...

I bite my lip and sit next to him. He has headphones on and he's doodling in a book and doesn't notice me. He has tattoos on his arms and I notice he has one on his neck. His black hair matches his dark clothes. He has a lot of ear piercings too. I know that my face is blood red, but he hasn't caught me staring thankfully. 

Damn he's hot. So much hotter than Jean. I bite my lip hard. He'll never even look at-

Dark gray eyes look up at me and he slips his headphones down around his neck. "Yes?"

I clear my throat. "Um hello..." I manage to speak somehow.

"You know," he says. "I've never seen anyone with such beautiful eyes before. I wish there was an ink shade that color."

I swallow and feel my face redden even more. "Uh thank you....?" I say but it sounds more like a question. 

His light pink lips turn up slightly into a small smile. "You're cute," he says and the bus stops. I'm at school already? I thought I just got on. How long did I stare at him before he noticed me? I go to get off. "Hey!" He calls and I glance back at him. "Same time tomorrow?"

I smile. "Same time tomorrow." I say and follow some other people off the bus.

~later that night~  
⚠️WARNING⚠️SMUT

Jean shut the door by pinning me against it. My body might be in his hands, but my mind was somewhere... somewhere with that handsome stranger. All day long I could only think of him... Is it wrong if I think of him now? Only I would know. 

Jean tossed me down on the bed. I don't even know when we took our clothes off. Jean licked his finger and then pushed inside of me. I squirm and a soft moan escapes my lips.

Jean works on stretching my hole for a while and then he smirks down at me before suddenly thrusting all the way into me. I cry out and scratch his back. I close my eyes so I can picture the handsome stranger instead of seeing Jean's face. 

I wrap my legs around his waist and he thrusts into me. "E-Eren I'm going to..." he triesto pull out.

"N-no... don't..." I whisper. I mean I'm already pregnant...

I feel him cum deep inside me. I groan and cum too. I honestly was too lost in my fantasy to pay attention to what Jean did to me. 

I try not to laugh as I find hilarious. But now when Jean founds out that I'm pregnant I can blame it on him. I wonder if he'll dump me and leave me for someone else, maybe Marco.

"I love you Eren," Jean whispers and pulls me close and kisses my head.

"I love you too," I lie and close my eyes. 

A/N: I apologize for the crappy smut.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks have gone by and I haven't had my heat. No one has seemed to notice... or that's what I thought. 

"Eren," Mikasa came into my room carrying a full bottle of pills, not even opened. Those pills hold back my scent and urges. 

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. Her face reminded cold and expressionless. I waited for her to say something.

"Mikasa...?" I asked hesitatingly. 

"What do you plan on doing Eren?" Mikasa asked, leaning against the door frame. "Do you really want to have Jean's baby? Now, while you're still in high school?"

I bit my lip. Do I...? The baby isn't Jean's though...but only I know that. I told Armin that I told Jean and that I slept with him that night. I still have no idea who I slept with. I haven't told Jean either.

"Jean doesn't know-"

"Dammit Eren!" Mikasa exclaimed and slammed the bottles of pills down on my desk. "You need to stop letting him walk all over you! Stop acting like an obedient lap dog!"

I think the reason why I have stayed with Jean this long is because no one else seems to have an interest in me. That and I'm still afraid that Jean will kill me if I try to leave him again. 

"I'll tell him," I say honestly. 

I asked Jean to meet me outside during lunch. "What is it?" Jean asked. "Your lucky they're serving crap today."

When don't they? I wanted to say but there was something more important to tell him. 

"Jean I'm pregnant," I say. I can't look at him. His hands grab my shirt and pin me against the wall. 

"What the hell? You weren't on birth control?" He snapped at me. I decided to listen to Mikasa. I was tired of everything being my fault in our relationship. 

"You're the one that didn't wear a fucking condom!" I snapped back and shoved him off me. "Quit blaming everything on me!"

"Well it's your fucking fault!" Jean yells. "I can't do this anymore! I give up! I'm done with you! And I want nothing to do with that fucking child. It's your fault you deal with it." I watched as he stormed off. 

I felt like crying. But why? I didn't actually love him. Maybe because I thought he loved me. I thought he loved me when he smiled at me, when he bought me ice cream, when we stayed up all night talking over the phone and laughing, when he took me out on dates and treated me like a prince, and when he would kiss me tenderly and whisper a soft I love you. 

Maybe that was the old Jean. The Jean I first started dating. Maybe we were in love, but we lost it. Maybe that's why I cried. 

Jean shut me out completely after that day. He wouldn't even look in my direction. I missed him. Well I missed the idea of him. I missed the old him. I guess I stuck around hoping for the old him to come back. 

I've been so distracted by Jean that I didn't notice the handsome stranger stopped riding the bus even though he said same time tomorrow. I wondered what happened to him. 

I decided to walk home from school one day. I went to the bakery and got some bread for my mom. I knew she'd appreciate it. 

As I walking home I noticed a new tattoo shop had opened up. I looked inside and I saw the handsome stranger talking to some blonde tall guy. 

I walked inside as I saw the blonde guy wonder off somewhere. "Hey," I said and those dark eyes looked at me. 

He smiled slightly. "Hey beautiful eyes," he said. 

"Levi stop flirting," the blonde guy said as he came back. 

"I'm not," he said looking at the blonde guy. "It's a fact." The blonde guy looked at me.

"Okay you have a point," he said and walked away again. 

"You said 'same time tomorrow' but never showed up," I said and I could even hear the disappointment in my voice.

"Ah sorry," Levi said. Levi. Now this handsome stranger had a name. "I got this job and I have to leave earlier."

"No one is here though..." I noticed. 

"Yeah this place is busier at night, but Erwin and got stuck working the day shift," he said. "We had a few customers this morning..." his eyes met mine. 

"Even though your eyes are beautiful," Levi said. "I much rather have a name to call you by."

"I'm Eren," I said. "Eren Yeager."

He smiled at me. "Go home Eren," he said. "Before your bread gets cold."


	5. Chapter 5

Levi's POV 

"You've been keeping in touch with him?" Erwin asks. I sigh, knowing that I can't ignore him. "No," I say honestly. "He sat beside me on the bus the other day. Listen I don't need another lecture from you. 'What I did was despicable' 'I should be in jail' 'You're a rapist'. I wasn't completely sober. You know that right? Does it seem like he even remembers me?"

Erwin crosses his arms. "What if you got him pregnant?"

I laugh as I glance up at him. "He wasn't on his heat."

"Doesn't matter," Erwin says. "It could still happen."

"Erwin," I say, looking back up at him. "I'm pretty sure I used a condom."

"Pretty sure?" Erwin says and sighs. "You're unbelievable."

I took out a cigarette and lit it. I'm not addicted. I just do it when I feel like. I've had the same pack for four months with only five cigarettes gone, so I think I'm doing okay. 

Erwin does have a point. I need to make sure that he's not pregnant. I would hate for him to know that the father isn't going to be able to support him and the child. 

I couldn't just come right out and ask him. That'd be too suspicious. I can't have him know that I'm the father if he is pregnant. 

 

Eren's POV

"Hey Mother," I say as I close the door. The bread is still somewhat warm. "I brought you something!"

"I'm in the kitchen!" She calls and I walk into the kitchen. 

"I got you bread from the bakery," I say smiling. I sit down on the stool by the counter. She stops stirring the pot of soup and takes the bread that's still in the bag. 

"Thanks Eren," she says smiling. "Your dad will be home in a few days." I nod.

"Mom there's something that I have to tell you..." I say slowly. "I'm pregnant."

She stops and stares at me. "You and Jean....?"

I nod. "He said that I wasn't being fair to him by not sleeping with him..." I say. It wasn't a lie. Jean did say that to me, just not recently.

My mother turned off the stove and scribbled something on the notepad. "Get in the car," she says. "We're going to the hospital. I want to be 100% sure that you're pregnant."

It was a long silent ride to the hospital. My phone dings and I look at it. A text from Armin. 

Armin: I found out who the REAL father is. I went to Jean's cousin's house. We watched the security cameras. The real father is...

The rest of the text doesn't fit on the screen. I'm about to unlock my phone when my mom parks the car. I shove my phone in my pocket. I'll see who the real father is later I guess. I can always rely on Armin to find out the truth.

I sit in the waiting room as my mother talks to the lady at the front desk. My comes back with a clipboard full of papers to fill out. 

"What do you plan on doing with the baby if you are really pregnant?" My mother asks. 

"I don't know..." I say honestly. "I can't just get an abortion. I don't think I could ever have kids in the future knowing that..." I feel myself starting to get chocked up as I start crying. I can't help it. My mom holds my hand. 

"Eren," she whispers. "I understand how you feel that way. Do you want to know a secret? I had you when I was still in high school. It was my senior year and I met your father... we fell in love so fast it was like warp speed. The next thing I knew, I was pregnant with you. I wanted an abortion at first, but your father talked me out of it. And here you are. I'm so glad he talked me out of it. I don't regret having you for a second, I never have."

I didn't realize I stopped crying during her story. I hug my mom tightly. I know that Mikasa wants me to get an abortion, and I'm glad she's not my mom, because she would've forced me into having an abortion.

If my dad didn't talk my mother out of having an abortion then I wouldn't be here. I know that I want to have the baby now, and I want to keep it, regardless of who the father is.


	6. Chapter 6

The doctor confirmed that I'm pregnant. My mom cried and hugged me. I told her that I was going to keep the baby and she supports me. I'm happy to have the weight lifted off of my shoulders. 

When I got home I was out like a light. I'm tired all the time so don't stay up late anymore. Morning came way too early. I pulled myself out of bed and downstairs to the kitchen. My mom had made a huge breakfast. 

"Wow," I say. "Are we having people over?" She shakes her head. "You're eating for two now," she says. "You need to eat more than usual. I want you to eat until you're full."

I smile at her. Mikasa walks into the room and sits beside me. She looks at my mom. "I still can't believe-"

"Mikasa," my mother says with annoyance in her voice. "We talked about this last night. Eren is having the baby and I'm supporting him. I can't help if you don't like it. You're not the one who's pregnant and you're not the boss of him."

I smile proudly and start eating my stack of pancakes. I wish Mikasa was a little more understanding. My mom had me when she was a teenager and it didn't ruin her life. 

"I'm home," I hear my dad call as he comes in. He comes into the kitchen. "Wow that's a lot of food," he says. 

My mom smiles at him. "Well... Eren's pregnant and he's decided to keep the baby so he needs to eat for two."

My father looks at me. "Is it true Eren?"

I feel my cheeks redden. "Yes." He smiles slightly. "Okay then," he says and stands beside my mother. "I guess we can turn the guest room into into a nursery."

"Already working on it," my mother says smiling. Mikasa gets up and takes her plate to her room. She can be salty all she wants to. My parents are supportive of me. Most parents either disown their kids or force them to get an abortion. Some parents force them to have the kid and then put it up for adoption. 

I'm so happy I start crying. Damn hormones. "Oh honey please don't cry," my mother says gently and wipes away my tears. 

"I'm just really happy," I say smiling. She giggles. "Alright," she says. "Please eat or it will get cold." 

Levi's POV

"Ow! Ow ow ow! That hurts!" She cries out. I sigh and roll my eyes. 

"I've only just started," I say. "And you already paid. Either let me finish the tattoo or walk out with what I've already done. We don't do refunds."

She wipes the tears out of her eyes. "Okay... keep going..."

I sigh. The guy she came in with passed out when he saw the needle. 

"Yo! Losers!" Annie says as she throws open the door. "How are things going?"

Annie works at the bar next door. "Almost done!" I call as I finish up the girl's tattoo. "There, all done." 

"Thanks," she smiles as she admits the tattoo on her arm in the mirror. Her boyfriend wakes up and she walks out with him. 

"I brought lunch," she says sitting the fast food bags down on the counter. 

"Thanks," I say. "Erwin isn't here. Apparently he's sick."

"Yeah," she says. "Sick of you."

"Cute," I grumble. "If you're bringing me food than you must want something."

"No," she says. "Just being nice. I'm not completely horrible..."

"Levi...?" Oh fuck. Eren. 

"Levi," the little omega smiles when he sees me. "I wanted to know if you're free this Friday?"

Annie started at me. Did he just... ask me out on a date?


	7. Chapter 7

Levi's POV

"Yeah..." I say slowly. "Why?"

"Because I wanted to know to know if you'd like to go see a concert with me," he said and bit his lips. He walked to the counter and showed my the tickets. 

"How in the world did a little omega like you get tickets to a rock concert?" I ask, raising an eyebrow. He smiled. "I have connections," he said. 

"It's a concert in the park," Annie butted in. "How hard could getting tickets be?" I glared at her. "Shut up," I said. "No one was talking to you."

Annie grabbed her food and left. "Don't mind her," I tell him. "She's a bitch."

"And you just assumed that I like rock music?" I ask and he actually looks hurt. Dammit that pout is fucking adorable. I smile a little. "Well you assumed right. I'll go."

"Really?" Eren asks and his eyes light up. 

Does he look this adorable all the time? It's not fair. It makes me want to take him right here right now on this counter top. But I know better than to do that. 

"Yes," I say. "I'll go with you. I'll meet at coffee place on the corner."

Eren's POV

I can't believe Levi said yes to go with me! It's Friday and I'm waiting for him by the coffee shop. I see a motorcycle pull up and in front of me. "Levi!" I gasp. He owns a motorcycle too?!

He gets off and puts his helmet down. "I wanted to park here so no one would steal it," he says. "Cmon. Let's go."

We walk to the park in silence. Not awkward silence, it's nice. The park is crowded. We get inside and Levi leads us to the back. We can see perfectly because we're on a hill, and we're away from people. 

The concert starts and the music is so loud that I'm glad we're back here. The blonde girl Levi was talking to the other is walking around handing out red cups. 

"Yo! Blondie!" Levi calls and she walks up to us. "Two of those." She hands him two cups. 

"Omg!" She laughs. "I can't believe you said yes to him! You're like what? Ten? It's past your bedtime?"

Levi glares at her. "I ask for a drink," he says. "Not your two cents." Annie huffs and walks away. Levi hands a cup to me. I can't drink that while I'm pregnant. 

I shake my head no. "Are you sure?" He asks. 

"Yeah," I say gently. 

Levi shrugs and drinks his. As the night goes on, he at least drank four drinks. The concert ends at around three in the morning. I'm really tired. 

Levi leads me back to his motorcycle. "I'll let you crash at my place tonight." He says and puts the helmet on my head. He doesn't seem drunk...

We get on the motorcycle and Levi drivers us to his place. Riding the motorcycle was fun, but it made me pretty sick feeling. 

I wanted to throw up after the ride was over. Levi grabs my hand and leads me inside to his apartment. "Eren... there's something I want to show you..." he says as he gets a beer out of the refrigerator. He pops the cap off and drinks some. "Follow me."

He leads me down a tiny hallway and there's a really comfy looking room. It's filled with a bunch of blankets and pillows. "Wow," I say smiling.

"Yeah I always thought that one day I'd be with an omega..." he says and takes another swig of his beer. "So I wanted a place where they'd feel comfortable... you, you can stay here..."

Yeah okay. Levi's drunk. He swerved they whole way here and now he's slurring his words. I gently take the bottle from him and make sure he gets to his room. He passes out not long after falling on the bed. I put the bottle in the kitchen. Staying the night sounds safer than walking home at night after a concert with a bunch of alphas let out. I go back into the room. I climb into the bed. It was so soft. Everything was so soft. I wouldn't mind staying here for more than a night.


	8. Chapter 8

Is it possible to sleep through pregnancy? Probably not. But wouldn't it be awesome if you could? 

I groan as I climb out of bed. I look at the bed and I really want to lay back down and sleep. But I know that I have to go home. I walk into Levi's room which is actually very neat. I expected it to be a complete mess. Levi's still in his clothes from last night and he's cuddling a pillow.

His arms are beautifully covered in tattoos, and he has two piercings in his ear. His black hair is in his face. He's most likely going to have a headache when he wakes up. 

I go get him an Advil and a glass of water. He's not going to wake up soon. I smile and leave a note for him before I start my walk home. 

"Eren!" A voice calls and I whip around to see Erwin. 

"Hm? Yes?" I ask him. 

"You shouldn't be walking alone around here alone," he says. "I'll walk with you."

I nod and we walk silence for a long time. 

"Hey Eren," Erwin says. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I say. "Why do you ask?"

"Just asking," he says. 

I'm actually pretty tired and part of me wants to cry. Fucking hormones. And I'm starving.

"Why isn't Levi taking you home?" He asks. "Let me guess. He got drunk and he's hungover?"

"Pretty much," I say. "It was still a better date than what I had with my ex."

"Your ex?" He asks.

"Yeah he was a jerk," I say. "I mean I tell the guy that I'm pregnant with his child and he said it was my fault for not being on birth control! Like he was the one who didn't wear a fucking condom! Then he said that he wants nothing to do with me or the child! And like... like..." I start crying. I'm not even sure why. 

Erwin stops and grabs my shoulders. "Eren," he says. "You don't need a guy who's going to treat you like shit. Let him be a cautionary tale."

I wipe my eyes and nod. "Yeah..." I say. "Okay." 

Erwin walks me home and I tell him goodbye. 

Levi's POV

I wake up with a pounding headache. I look over and see there's a glass of water and some Advil. I smile and immediately think of Eren. Sweet, sweet Eren. I take the Advil and drink the whole glass of water. 

"Eren?" I call out. I notice there's a note on the floor. I pick it up and read it.

I'm sorry I had to leave Levi. I hope you feel better. I also hope that we can go out again. ~Eren

I smile more. I don't just want to date Eren. I want more from him. I wanted him to be mine since I first saw him. I can't just tell him that though. 

"Levi!" Erwin pounds on my door which doesn't help my headache. I force myself out of bed and answer the door. 

"What?" I grumble.

"Eren's pregnant," he says.


	9. Chapter 9

"What?!" I exclaim. "Eren is pregnant?! You're sure?!"

Erwin nods. "I walk him home and he told me."

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. 

"But he said that the baby was his ex's..." Erwin says.

I bite my lip. "So he slept with both of us? Around the same time? How does he know that the baby is his and not mine?"

"Maybe he wants the father to be his ex instead of a stranger," Erwin says. "Because you still haven't told him that you basically raped him."

"For the last time I wasn't sober either," I say in annoyance. 

"He was more drunk than you were," Erwin says crossing his arms. 

"I'm not going to tell him," I say. "He thinks the baby belongs to his ex, let him believe that."

"You just don't want to tell him because you want to fuck him again!" Erwin yells.

"I don't just want to fuck him!" I shout back at him. "Maybe I actually happen to like him and I want to have a relationship with him."

"Oh?" Erwin raises an eyebrow. "Free in the wind, go with the flow, Levi is actually going to be in a relationship for once? You're actually going to date him and be 'tied down' as you say? Are you going to marry him and settle down?"

"I never said that!" I yell. 

"Levi," Erwin says. "Omegas don't want to be without a mate. It's in their nature. You're not good enough to be with Eren. He's not even out of high school yet and you probably knocked him up without even knowing his name. You took him out on a date and got drunk. Now you're not even going to tell him the truth that you fucked him. Let Eren go before you hurt him anymore. Let him go so he can find a better alpha while he's still young and adorable."

I slam the door in his face. I wanted to punch him so badly, but held myself back. Eren asked me out. He wants to date me. Erwin can go fuck himself, because no one will. 

Eren's POV 

I didn't get much sleep when I got home. My mom wanted to take me shopping for baby things. I decided to go with her. 

We got so much stuff my dad had to come because all the stuff wouldn't fit in my mom's car. We got home and unloaded the cars. My dad said he wished he didn't sell all my baby stuff. My mom laughed and reminded him that it was his idea to sell it in the first place. 

My mom made a huge lunch and after I ate she sent me to bed. I was so happy to get some sleep.

I woke up and it was time for dinner. I ate another large meal and decided to take a shower. 

I don't think I'm showing yet, but I swear my stomach looks bigger. Maybe it's just me. 

"Eren!" My father calls. I quickly dry off and put my pjs on. I walk into living room where he is. 

"Yes dad?" I ask and sit in the couch beside him.

"My mother and I were talking..." he says. "And after this school year, we want you to be home schooled. We just think it would be best, considering you're pregnant."

I nod. "Okay," I say agreeing to it. In eighth grade an omega got pregnant and the never let him hear the end of it and then some alphas cornered him in the bathroom and stabbed him in the stomach. The baby didn't live and neither did he. I don't want to be me.

I should probably tell Armin. There's only a week left in school. My mom probably won't make me go, so I should call him. 

I look around and I can't seem to find my phone. Now that I think about it... I haven't had my phone since my mom took me to the doctors. 

Oh shit! Armin! He was going to tell me who I fucked with that night!


End file.
